


UN Village

by XianZhiQiangWei



Category: hunbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianZhiQiangWei/pseuds/XianZhiQiangWei
Summary: 纯属虚构，勿上升真人避雷：有车BGM: 'UN Village' by Baekhyun
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	UN Village

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构，勿上升真人
> 
> 避雷：有车
> 
> BGM: 'UN Village' by Baekhyun

贤之蔷薇 著

停顿的音乐再次响起，舞台上的灯光扑朔迷离，闪了闪，灯光聚集在舞台中央，那里空无一人。当灯光在转开后再次聚集于舞台中央，那里出现一个男人的轮廓，过了两拍，他踏着自信的步伐，走上了T台。  
灯光在他身后紧随着，那是连光也要追不上的脚步。处于灯光中的他身穿一袭全黑的礼服，独特的剪裁，不一般的风格，配上那张冷酷的脸，有如降临凡间的黑暗使者。  
走到展台的最前端停住，纵使身后有着再耀眼的光芒，也不及他气场的万分之一。眼神随意扫过最前排中央位置的贵宾，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，随即事不关己地转身离去，仿佛让观众倒吸一口气的人不是他。  
离去的背影透着无所谓，随意的步调，纤细的长腿让人产生更多的幻影。直到他离开了众人的视线，台下的静谧依旧连根针掉到地上也能听得一清二楚。  
舞台上亮起了大灯，那能刺瞎眼球的明亮也无法把他在观众脑海里留下的黑暗挥走。那是一个让人甘愿臣服于他的魔鬼，心甘情愿为他深陷。  
不知是谁先反应过来时装秀已经结束了，压轴的模特带给人的震惊引起了观众的议论声，连鼓掌也忘记了，大家都在讨论着刚刚的模特，他终究是谁，怎么能如此惊艳。“Who's he?”连来观秀的外国名模也不禁感叹，想要认识那名男模特。  
他是边伯贤，国内著名的顶尖名模，尚未上至巅峰，但声名鹊起到全球各地也是迟早的事。边伯贤的身高没给他占上优势，一米七四，在业内很容易被一米八、一米九的模特比下去；但他的身材比例让设计师看中了他，修长细腿，宽肩窄腰，能轻松把衣服撑起，衬托出服装的独特。他自身独有的气质让他能完美消化任何风格，无论什么服装他都能轻易驾驭，因此他受到了名设计师的青睐。所有设计到了他身上，几乎都是与他融为一体，带出了服饰自身最深处的魅力，在众人眼里留下抹不去的影子，享有属于服装自身的至高无上。  
吴世勋坐在最前排贵宾席的中央，他看见了边伯贤刚刚对他的挑衅，不知是为舞台气氛而刻意弄的，抑是真的冲着他的。不过那些都不重要，他只知道这么一个人才，他必须把他签到他旗下，他必须得到边伯贤。  
观众陆续离去，吴世勋离开了座位，用贵宾通行证进了后台，在尾端的角落找到了正在卸妆的边伯贤。他换了服装，此时身上穿着的是休闲的白T恤和牛仔裤，刚刚被礼服遮住的锁骨露了出来，让吴世勋的视线不由自主地在那里多停留了片刻。  
“吴总，你好。”边伯贤见吴世勋在自己身边站住，似乎是来找自己的，便站起身打招呼。吴世勋是吴氏集团的持有者，吴氏集团是设计界的龙头，高级设计品牌、国际顶尖设计师和名模样样齐全，是设计界里所有人的梦想，亦是边伯贤的目标。他知道今晚的时装秀吴世勋会出席，所以几乎是释放了自身最大的魅力，想要引起吴世勋的注意，好让自己可以入吴氏，朝国际平台迈进。现在看来，边伯贤很有可能做到了。  
“有兴趣和我去兜风吗？”吴世勋也不多说，只想两人去个安静的地方好好谈。  
“好啊。”边伯贤也没多想，机会来了自然是要把握，虽说不少集团总裁都曾找过他，开出优厚的条件让他跳槽，但在吃了晚餐后却想带他上酒店房，背后的目的无需说明。遇到这种情况，无论对方开出的条件多好，边伯贤也会毫不犹豫地拒绝，他知道一切都只是个陷阱，当那些总裁玩腻了，他便不会再受宠，此后被雪藏。模特界里靠走后门得到资源的人比比皆是，但是都在过了一段时间后都变得默默无声，这些边伯贤都看在眼里，所以他不想要让自己也陷进去，他想要的是凭着实力一步一步往上爬。然而，到了吴世勋这里，他口上说的兜风最后也不知是兜去哪里，可是边伯贤仍然愿意冒这个险，因为进了吴氏，肯定会有更好的资源，更高的曝光率，只要不得罪高层，凭着实力也可以闯出一片天的，就算吴世勋过后不捧他了，他在吴氏待下去也不会吃亏。  
边伯贤把剩下的妆都卸了，清理了化妆台，背起随身背包就打算随吴世勋离开。吴世勋在他做这一系列动作时静静地打量着他，素颜的边伯贤简直和舞台上的他判若两人——方才是让人心甘情愿跪倒在他西装裤下的男人；现在却是顶着一双下垂眼，有如一只温顺的小狗。这样的反转魅力，几乎让人无法抵挡。  
“吴总？”见吴世勋没要离开的意思，边伯贤好奇地叫了他一声。  
吴世勋回过神来，撇清了脑里不该有的想法，说：“叫我世勋就好。”  
边伯贤愣了一下，随即反应过来：“哦，世勋。”还附带灿烂的笑容，吴世勋觉得舞台上那个散发黑暗气场的他有如幻觉，不复存在。平日的边伯贤几乎就是一颗明媚的太阳，快把吴世勋这座冰山都融化掉了。  
离开了时装秀场，边伯贤跟着吴世勋上了他黑色的奥迪跑车，吴世勋上车锁了门却没要开动车子的意思，边伯贤也没问什么，就静静地坐在一旁，这种大总裁脑里装着些什么，正常人应该是无法理解的。  
打破宁静的是吴世勋：“你的名字是边伯贤对吧？”他边问边看向身旁的名模。  
“嗯。”边伯贤也只是微笑点头，初次见面的两人依旧有着一层隔阂。  
车内又恢复方才的安静，夹杂着一点尴尬，但被敲车门的声音打断了。吴世勋按下了车窗，接过了外头人递进来的文件封，把车窗关回，再转手把文件封交给边伯贤，轻描淡写地说了一句：“你看看。”  
边伯贤接过了文件封，在心中猜想里头是不是让他跳槽的合同。开了文件封，抽出里头的文件，果不其然看见了‘合约’二字，这是感觉这份合约似乎比一般的合约来得更厚一些，好像是多了几页的条约。边伯贤没多想，直接往下看便能一探究竟了。  
直到他读到最后一页，把最后一行字也消化完，条约几乎都是让他得益的，酬劳和优待都是他读过的合约里最好的，其中一条：‘接工作取决于模特。’更是意味着他不会被逼接自己不想做的工作，就像业内一些被上司推去酒店接待贵宾的模特那般，虽然吴氏集团在业内的口碑很好，应该不会推名模去陪酒，但这似乎给他多了一层保障。此外，他还会有个人经纪人帮他处理行程，这保证了他往后会有丰富的资源，显示着公司有专心栽培他的打算。  
边伯贤觉得合约里的条件都好得难以置信，自己根本没理由不签，但他好奇的是吴氏旗下的名模都能获得那么好的待遇吗？显然不是，边伯贤的待遇要比一般名模好太多了，但这些他都不知道，那都是吴世勋对他的偏心，从第一眼起就下定不能让边伯贤离开他的决心，自然而然地想要把最好的都给他，因为他值得拥有。以往再优秀的名模和设计师都不需要吴世勋亲自出场洽谈签约，开出的条件虽然会比业内别的集团要好一些，但不会像边伯贤手里那一份那么优越，合约里多加的那几页都是偏帮边伯贤的条规。  
“怎么样？还有哪里不满意的吗？我可以让助理改了再拿给你签。”吴世勋见边伯贤读完了也不作声，想他会不会是哪里有不满意的，但只要他说出口，他一定会给他改。  
听见吴世勋的问句，边伯贤愣了一下，过后赶忙回答：“没没没，只是条件实在是太好了。谢谢你，世勋。”那一声‘世勋’有如丘比特在他心上射了一箭，吴世勋觉得他已经深陷名为边伯贤的魅力里无法自拔。  
“那就好。”吴世勋笑着把西装内层的钢笔递给边伯贤，笔盖上的钻石折射的光芒也不比边伯贤的未来更耀眼。签了字，他将踏上新的旅程。  
最后，吴世勋也真的是随心兜了兜风，然后便问边伯贤的住家地址，把他送回家。他没要求到边伯贤的家里坐坐，没把边伯贤带回自己的家，没开酒店房，就只是与他签了合约和兜风。边伯贤其实是松了一口气的，他不知吴世勋是否对他有别的想法，但他不想和总裁发生龌龊的关系，他依旧想凭着自己的实力去闯。  
隔天早上，边伯贤一下楼就看见昨晚那辆黑色奥迪，吴世勋见他来就按下了车窗示意他上车。“早安，世勋。”边伯贤微笑着上了车，偏头看见身穿白色衬衫和打了条黑领带的吴世勋，鼻梁上的墨镜遮住了他眼里的暖意，让他看起来有点冷酷。“伯贤，早安。今天我不太忙，带你去公司先熟悉环境。”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢。”又是温暖一笑，简直让吴世勋觉得外头的太阳也不及身边的人温暖。  
吴总裁一大早就带着新签的名模熟悉环境一事很快在公司里传开，边伯贤也成了全公司上至股东，下至清洁工都认识的大人物。能让大总裁亲自带着熟悉环境的人可万万不能得罪，要不然往后的日子也不懂该怎么过了。  
同时，许多流言蜚语也被人在背后一传十，十传百；纵使知道边伯贤是有实力的顶尖名模，但似乎也用不着吴世勋这般上心，在公司同进同出，载送上下班，甚至是亲自到拍摄间去看边伯贤的画报拍摄。吴世勋对边伯贤的关心，几乎已经超越了大总裁和旗下模特该有的关系。  
两位当事人多少都有听到一些谣言，别人怎么说他们，他们心里都有点数。于是，有一天吴世勋在下班后送边伯贤回家的路上，边伯贤问出了心中的疑问：“世勋呐，你为什么对我那么好？”两人相处那么久了，之前刚认识时的隔阂已不复存在，相互的称呼也变得更为亲密些，聊天时也没啥顾虑，吴世勋说过想边伯贤把他当朋友看待，而不是上司，那边伯贤也就顺着他的意思去做，既然是朋友，那么好奇的东西就可以问了不是？  
吴世勋似乎没料到边伯贤会问他这道题，沉默了几秒才开口，依旧是冷静的语调：“如果我说因为我喜欢你，你会信吗？”  
“啊？”边伯贤的一双下垂眼瞪得大大的，嘴巴也是微张的，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵听见了什么。看见他这副可爱模样，吴世勋简直都有冲上去吻住他的冲动了，但他也只是看了他一眼，笑了笑，继续专心开车。  
见吴世勋没打算多加解释，边伯贤也不再看他，转而注视前方，只是脑里乱成一团，心脏也跳得老快。想起吴世勋刚才似乎对他告白了，脸和耳朵更是以双眼可见的速度转红。吴世勋把边伯贤的反应都尽收眼底，嘴角不自觉扬了扬，看来他是可以抱得美人归了。  
到了边伯贤住的公寓楼下，边伯贤的脸已经红得像个番茄了。吴世勋见他根本没发现到家了，干脆边伸过身子替他解安全带边柔声提醒：“伯贤呐，到家了哦。”  
“啊啊？哦……”边伯贤反应过来后看见近在咫尺的吴世勋更是吓得心脏漏了一拍，脸红如滴血，谁知吴世勋替他解了安全带后没坐回座位，而是抬头与他对视，又是温柔地提醒着：“回家记得收拾好行李后早点休息，明天我中午来接你。”  
“嗯嗯，谢谢世勋，再见世勋。”边伯贤说完后便是快速逃亡，他感觉自己的脸都比发烧时还要更烫了，应该已经红得不像话了，吴世勋怎么就弄得自己那么紧张。  
吴世勋看着边伯贤跑进公寓楼的背影，心情大好地把车往回家的路开。  
他们隔天要搭飞机飞往法国出席时装周，吴世勋是以贵宾身份受邀出席观赏时装秀，而边伯贤则是以模特身份参加走秀。边伯贤在吴氏旗下发展果然让他成功进军国际市场，这次更是受到国际名设计师的邀请去走秀，实力上获得了很大的肯定，旁人再也不会说他是靠着吴世勋才有今天的了。吴世勋自然是替他感到高兴，他知道自己不会看错人，也对边伯贤的实力有信心，知道他无需自己帮忙也可以登上顶峰。画报拍摄、代言和广告都是别人找上边伯贤的，根本无需吴世勋特别安排工作给他，所有机会都是边伯贤以实力和努力换取的，并不是从他对边伯贤的宠爱那里得到的。

边伯贤回到家后大脑仍是一片混乱，怎么吴世勋那句话能让他如此惊慌失措，心脏的律动也快了好几倍，难不成自己也对他动了心？喜欢上他了？  
边伯贤越想越乱，最后决定把问题抛到脑后，走去收拾行李，晚餐也不吃就直接上床睡觉，想着用睡觉去逃避问题，但结果在床上睁着眼睛躺到凌晨三点才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。边伯贤最后只睡了四个小时就被闹钟叫醒了，顶着一双黑眼圈去洗漱然后到跑步机上跑了一个小时，再到健身房锻炼个两小时，毕竟模特的身材管理是很重要的。  
洗澡过后吃了早餐又简单地做了最后的收拾，边伯贤就开始选待会儿出门要穿的衣服了，左选右选都搭不出个合心意的造型，一想到等下要见吴世勋就紧张得像要登台那般。结果最后选了黑衬衫搭破洞牛仔裤，黑衬衫的纽扣还刻意扣少两颗，增添几分野性。  
要去法国两个星期，边伯贤也只带了一个大行李和一个背包，主要也只是衣服占位子。边伯贤下了楼就见吴世勋刚把车停好，他把行李放进车后箱，接着却放慢脚步去开副驾驶座的车门。边伯贤一开门迎上吴世勋的目光又是直接脸红，随即低下头叫了声‘世勋’，回应他的是吴世勋甜甜的一声‘伯贤’。看着边伯贤居然因为自己的一句话从昨天害羞到今天，吴世勋在心里盘算着该何时来个正式的告白，把人追到手后日子可是能甜上百倍。  
一路上两人都维持着沉默。一直到机场了，平日多话的边伯贤也没说过一句话，头压得低低的也不知是在想什么，但吴世勋见到他的耳朵是明显泛红了。  
把车停好后，吴世勋也没急着要下车，时间还早，他想和边伯贤独处多一会儿，而且有些事情是时候该说清楚了，不然两人憋着、尴尬着也不是办法。于是，吴世勋开口了：“伯贤呐。”  
“嗯？”边伯贤抬起头，一对上吴世勋的视线脸蛋就变得红扑扑的，在看见吴世勋眼里罕见的柔情后更是被吸了进去。边伯贤没移开视线，只是定定地望着吴世勋，等着他开口。  
“我说我喜欢你，你信吗？”吴世勋又重复了昨日的问题，他眼里的真诚让边伯贤挪不开视线。  
“啊？我……”边伯贤被吴世勋的问句弄得慌张，半晌也说不出话来。吴世勋看着他逐渐变红的脸颊，继续说了下去：“伯贤，我是真心喜欢你的，从在时装秀看见你第一眼时就不知不觉喜欢上你了，但我想用时间去证明我对你的喜欢，让你相信我有多喜欢你。”边伯贤听见他一连对自己说了那么多次喜欢，更是脸红得滚烫，不知该如何反应。  
“伯贤，做我的男朋友好吗？”吴世勋没打算等边伯贤回应，自顾自地接着说。边伯贤亲耳听见吴世勋对自己的告白更是瞪大了双眼，一双水汪汪的眼睛看着吴世勋，嘴上却激动得说不出话来。  
见边伯贤不作声，吴世勋忍不住又问了一次：“做我男朋友好吗？”边伯贤看了他许久，最后才点了点头，嘴上答说：“好。”  
吴世勋高兴地笑了，帅气的眉眼弯成好看的月牙眼，看见边伯贤仍然紧张得全身紧绷着，便牵起他的手，温柔地说道：“放松点，别紧张，我一辈子都不会放开你的手的。”边伯贤听了他的话，乖乖地放松身子，但内心的激动依旧是压抑不住，看来自己亦是对吴世勋心动许久了。  
两人对视了不知多久，吴世勋抚上边伯贤的头发，亲了亲他的额头，再满眼宠溺地看着他说：“走吧。”  
两人一个右手拖行李，一个左手拖行李，中间的两只手十指相扣，踏着轻松的步伐走向机场门口，一直到去办登机手续，吴世勋也没放开边伯贤的手。  
吴世勋没让助理跟上来帮忙办手续、拿行李啥的是因为觉得这种琐碎事他们两个大男人可以自己处理好，没必要一个助理来当电灯泡。现在看来他的决定是对的，难不成要一个助理跟在身后看他俩放闪？  
上了飞机后，吴世勋和边伯贤坐的是头等舱。这班飞机的头等舱只有他们两个乘客，告诉空服员他们若有需要会按铃，也就是转个弯表示请勿打扰后，他俩就享受起二人世界了。  
吴世勋牵起边伯贤的手，依旧是十指紧扣，然后拉着他的手放到自己的大腿上，看着边伯贤仍然还在害羞的模样，心里痒痒的，想着自己的男朋友怎么在舞台上可以这么撩，私底下却可爱得不像话。  
见边伯贤低头红着脸不说话，明知道他是害羞，吴世勋却是问出了别的问题来：“在为时装秀感到紧张吗？”边伯贤抬起头看他，脸上的粉红深了几度，继而是像小狗狗那般可爱地摇了摇头。“那是害羞了？”吴世勋明知故问，刻意要逗边伯贤。  
边伯贤被吴世勋看穿后更是把头压得更低，双耳也变得红彤彤的，让吴世勋耐不住去柔声哄他：“宝贝别害羞嘛~”说罢还用另一只手去抬起他的下巴，好让他直视自己，然后仗着四下无人亲了上去。  
边伯贤红润的双唇和外表看起来一样柔软，如此近距离的接触更是让吴世勋闻到了边伯贤身上独有的清爽香气。吴世勋吸吮着边伯贤的嘴唇，舌头贪婪地往里头探索，入了边伯贤的口腔同他的舌头纠缠。两人吻了很久，直到因为缺氧而满脸通红才难分难舍地分开了。  
两人喘着气对望，吴世勋却突然笑着开口：“宝贝的嘴唇好甜。”又是让边伯贤脸上好不容易褪下的红色再次出现的一句话。  
过后两人一起翻阅同一本时尚杂志，边伯贤把头靠在吴世勋的肩膀上，两人的双手依旧紧扣着，嘴上有一搭没一搭地聊着。聊着聊着，边伯贤就因为昨晚睡眠不足，睡眠质量又不好，开始打盹了。吴世勋察觉边伯贤回话都回得特别慢且声音也越来越小，便低下头去看他宝贝的脸，然后发现边伯贤累得眼皮都要盖了，便把杂志收走，开口道：“宝贝累了就睡吧。”边说边帮他把椅背调低，好让他可以睡得舒服些。  
边伯贤也真是困了，乖乖地闭上眼睛就直接睡了。吴世勋按铃跟空服员要了毛毯，替边伯贤盖上后自己也躺下，在飞机上处理不了公事，他可以陪着边伯贤多休息一些。  
两人一睡就睡了两个小时，醒来过后边伯贤伸了懒腰后很自然地往吴世勋那里靠了靠，吴世勋见他不再害羞的样子便忍不住调侃一句：“昨晚是因为我而睡不好吗？”边伯贤的脸马上又红了。

吴氏集团在法国有家分公司，所以飞机着陆后下属便派了司机来载吴世勋和边伯贤到酒店去。  
在酒店柜台登记后，两人被带到顶层超级豪华的总统套房。开门时边伯贤的双眼是直接睁大的了，心里想着大总裁出手果然就是特别阔绰。其实吴世勋平时独自到国外办事时也只住高级单人房，一个人住总统套房没啥意思。这次是因为带上边伯贤来住两个星期，自然是要和爱人一起享受一番。  
两人用各自的指纹设好门锁系统后便入了房。套房里的设施一应俱全——两间卧室、客厅、厨房、健身房、书房和桑拿房。卧室里还有各自的透视浴室和衣帽间。  
情侣俩一起把套房里的每个角落都看一遍后停在设计主白色的卧室，另一间卧室是主黑色的，所以吴世勋便问边伯贤：“宝贝你要睡哪一间？”边伯贤看了看眼前的卧室，再转身看一看套房另一段的卧室，他觉得睡白色或是黑色主调的卧室都没关系，所以也不犹豫，随意说：“就这间吧。”  
吴世勋听他选好后便直接走去门口把他们放在门口旁的行李一并拖过来，然后径自把行李带进了卧室。吴世勋转身却见边伯贤一脸疑惑地看着他，似乎不明白他的动作用意何在。吴世勋把行李放好，走过去一手拦腰把边伯贤抱过来，低头把自己的额头抵在边伯贤的额头上，笑着问：“宝贝不和我一起睡难道自己一个人睡吗？”边伯贤一被吴世勋叫‘宝贝’就脸红了，进而低头把脸埋进吴世勋的胸膛里。  
吴世勋看着他的可人模样，一手圈紧了边伯贤的细腰，另一手揉了揉他毛茸茸的头发，嘴上继续撩他：“宝贝害羞的样子真可爱。”  
边伯贤委屈地抬起头，一双水汪汪的下垂眼看向吴世勋，嘟起嘴说：“世勋你别再逗我了~”吴世勋见边伯贤向自己撒娇，便耐不住在他嘴上啵了一口，然后鼻尖抵着鼻尖，轻声说着：“宝贝先去洗澡吧，我到另一间浴室洗。”笑着说完后就开行李箱拿了衣服朝另一间卧室走去。  
边伯贤看着吴世勋悠闲的背影，一面为吴世勋没有要求和自己一起洗澡感到惊讶，另一面暗自松了口气，一来是就算他独自在透视浴室里洗，吴世勋在房间里看着他他也洗不下去，二来是情侣一起洗澡最后会闹到什么地步不言而喻，更何况是两个血气方刚的男人。  
另一边的吴世勋自然也是明白和边伯贤一起洗澡肯定会耐不住做出更多越轨的事情来，但边伯贤过几天要走秀，若是身上有事后留下的痕迹会影响形象，所以也只能避免那情事发生。  
吴世勋和边伯贤洗了澡后一起出门逛街，感受一下法国巴黎的秋天。两人傍晚时便早早去吃晚餐，打算早点回酒店休息，因为隔天就要真正开始忙碌了。  
吴世勋带边伯贤到一家看似普通，但实际上非常著名的餐馆，还没到晚餐时间里头也没往常那般座无虚席。边伯贤只点了一份不要酱的沙拉，吴世勋知道他当模特为了维持身材是不碰含有碳水化合物的食品的，但一份沙拉似乎也太少了，所以吴世勋就开口问道：“宝贝要不要来多一份牛排？这里的牛排可出名了。”  
不出所料，边伯贤摇了摇头，接着又是嘟嘴说：“今天没运动，不能吃太多。”  
“那叫多一份沙拉？”，边伯贤又是摇了摇头。  
吴世勋无奈之下也只给自己点了一份牛排和边伯贤的那份沙拉。  
他们点的餐被端上桌后，吴世勋把自己盘中的蔬菜都夹到边伯贤的碗中，然后关切地说道：“别吃太少，乖乖把这些菜吃了。”这次边伯贤也不拒绝，听话地开始吃。谁知他没吃几口，吴世勋又切了一小块牛排送到他嘴边，哄着说：“宝贝尝一小口吧~”边伯贤也只好把那一小块牛排吃了，然后迎上吴世勋满意的笑容。“好吃吗？”边伯贤闻声点了点头，是真的好吃，但他身为模特不应该被食物诱惑。然而，牛排的引诱可不及眼前人的诱惑。边伯贤吃下不是因为牛排吸引人，而是因为喂他的人是吴世勋。  
吃过晚餐又四处散步了一会儿，吴世勋才牵着边伯贤回了套房，随后两人一起在客厅各自忙活。忙碌时的时间总是过得特别快，不知不觉中，墙上的时针也指向午夜十二点。吴世勋发觉时间不早了，靠过去正在专注看走秀流程的边伯贤身上，温柔开口：“伯贤宝贝，时间很晚了，我们去睡觉好吗？”边伯贤闻声抬起头看了眼时钟，再转过头看向吴世勋，而后点了点头。他明日要去见设计师谈有关于走秀的事务，必须保持最好的状态，所以不能休息不充足。  
在浴室里刷牙时，吴世勋硬是要从后背抱着边伯贤一起刷，边伯贤拿他那粘人的大总裁男友没办法，也只好乖乖就范。事后两人一起躺上房里那张异常大张的双人床，吴世勋依旧是从后背抱着边伯贤，说那样才好睡。  
次日，吴世勋和边伯贤一大清早就起床了，也不是需要那么早出门，只是他们都要到健身房锻炼。吴世勋不是为了要陪边伯贤才去做运动的，他平日自己也会定时锻炼，这个吴总裁的身材可不比模特的身材逊色。在健身房呆了三个小时，边伯贤认证了吴世勋强健的体魄，却得到吴世勋的一句调戏：“不好好锻炼以后怎么在床上侍候我的伯贤宝贝呐？”换来的是边伯贤红着脸推开他逃跑。  
吴世勋在法国租了一辆跑车，载边伯贤到秀场后就自己到分公司去处理公事。边伯贤今天是主要要和设计师谈有关走秀的细节还有试装。服装早已做好，只是需在走秀前作最后的调整，模特的身形若有一丝变化也得把服装跟着变化更改尺寸，此外还得再试一次妆，把最后的妆容定下来。  
把一切事务处理好后，设计师很是满意，她对边伯贤很有信心，所以才邀请他来当压轴模特，她看过他走秀的纪录片，觉得能把她设计里的灵魂穿出来的非边伯贤莫属了。  
忙完过后已是下午三点，午餐时间过了，现在是下午茶时间了。吴世勋不知何时已从分公司来到秀场等边伯贤，很自然地牵过边伯贤的手就一起走向停车场。处理完公事，他明天就可以陪边伯贤来彩排，而后天就是正式的时装秀了。

时装周首日，所有记者和设计圈内的名设计师、名模都聚集到了秀场，共同亲眼见证那一年一度的巴黎时装周拉开序幕。时装秀早上八点正式开场，边伯贤清晨五点就到秀场准备了，吴世勋也没留在后台打扰，见边伯贤开始忙他就离开到附近的咖啡厅喝茶，七点半才过去秀场。  
吴世勋的座位依旧是在贵宾席的最前排，但不是正中间。吴世勋看了眼手表，七点五十五分，还有五分钟就要开场了，他知道边伯贤压轴出场，但一场那么辛苦筹备的时装秀也不过时长半小时，所以他很快就能见到他的宝贝了。  
场内的灯光暗了下来，观众也随之变得安静，时装秀正式开始。轻柔优美的音乐响起，舞台上起了一层薄雾，开场的模特走上秀台，服装的设计精细，华丽而不失优雅，让一切宛如仙境。  
模特陆续登台，每套服装的设计都让人眼前一亮，吴世勋也越来越期待压轴的边伯贤会带来怎样的造型。  
男模特消失在众人的视线里，舞台上的灯突然全暗了下来，场内漆黑一片，音乐也停了，观众屏息等着下一刻的变化——灯再次亮起，比方才更明亮，舞台上的雾气已散去，重新响起的音乐带着更轻快的节奏，压轴的模特进入众人的眼帘，他比光更耀眼夺目，服装衬得他有如天仙下凡，使得全场鸦雀无声。吴世勋再次被边伯贤的魅力所惊艳，确实无论什么风格他都能驾驭。场内除了相机按快门的声音只剩一片静默，观众也下意识屏住呼吸，仿佛呼吸声大一些就会让这如梦似幻的场景破灭。  
高高在上的天使给人带来暖意，他是来拯救这个世界的光束，他是人类的救赎者，让这黯淡的世界不再单调。  
边伯贤走过吴世勋所处的位置时毫不避讳地直视他的双眼，眼里的暖意一直延伸到吴世勋的心中。  
边伯贤离开了舞台，方才的梦境不复存在，观众都如梦初醒鼓起了掌。最后，设计师带着所有模特重返舞台致谢，边伯贤就站在她的右侧，他在合影后朝吴世勋的方向温柔地笑了笑才离开舞台。吴世勋听见身旁的时尚编辑倒吸了一口气，然后被吴世勋在内心翻白眼加吐槽：‘我的伯贤宝贝是对我笑又不是对你笑’。  
观众陆续离席，吴世勋旁边的时尚编辑也离开了。本要走去后台的吴世勋被一群国际名牌的总裁、总监和设计师挡住了去路，他们在亲眼目睹了边伯贤的实力后，都争先恐后要和边伯贤签约让他代言自己的品牌。吴世勋也不可能当面直接把代言给答应下来，他得问过边伯贤的意愿，还得看过合约的条件才能定下来，所以他就把边伯贤的私人助理的联络方式给了他们，让他们找助理谈。一群人看见吴世勋的回应后也恍然大悟是他们过于心急想要和边伯贤合作，忘了合作是需要按部就班，跟着规矩行事的。吴世勋出了名公事公办，就算与他私交再好，生意来往上也是得依足程序去做，可不能走后门。  
又和那群大人物客气了几句，说晚上的庆功宴见面再谈后，吴世勋才到后台去找边伯贤。一入了门，吴世勋便见边伯贤坐在左边的沙发上，还没卸妆和换装，但他身旁还坐了一个男人，是方才观秀时坐在吴世勋旁边那有名的时尚编辑，似乎是在采访边伯贤。他俩挨得很近，基本上是边伯贤身后无路可退，基于礼貌也只好尴尬地待着。吴世勋看见这一幕时气得双眼冒火，立马三步并作两步走过去，靠近时听见时尚编辑的问句：“刚才时装秀结束后和设计师一起上台合影后你朝观众席笑了笑，笑得那么好看是给观众的福利吗？”吴世勋简直听出了这个时尚编辑是在公办私事，难不成他还痴心妄想边伯贤刻意对他一个人笑吗？  
“啊，那个我是在对世勋笑的。”边伯贤没发现事有蹊跷，也没注意到这名时尚编辑当时就坐在吴世勋的旁边，反正他眼里只有吴世勋，也只是笑给吴世勋看的。  
“世勋？是你所属的公司的大总裁吴世勋吗？你们的关系很好吗？”那时尚编辑似乎因为不甘心边伯贤没注意到自己就坐在吴世勋身旁而变得咄咄逼人；但也似乎想要知道传闻是否属实，吴世勋这些年来这么捧边伯贤是不是因为他们背后有着不为人知的关系。  
“是我所属的公司的大总裁吴世勋没错，我们……只是好朋友……”边伯贤也不敢没经过吴世勋的同意就公开他俩的恋爱关系，只好撒了个有点牵强的谎，毕竟对好朋友不会笑得一脸似谈恋爱那般幸福吧？  
“我是他的男朋友。”吴世勋走到边伯贤身旁站住，以冷酷的眼神直视着那位时尚编辑，也不顾后者惊讶的表情，径自拉起边伯贤，好让他逃离色魔的魔掌。接着也不顾门口旁的位置人来人往，吴世勋直接一手环住边伯贤的腰，一手抚上他的脸，然后柔声说着：“宝贝刚刚的表现真好，别管那些表错情的人。”说完连看也不看被凉在一旁的时尚编辑，直接堵上了边伯贤的嘴唇。边伯贤在惊吓后反应过来把双手环上了吴世勋的颈项，嘴上也回应着他的热吻。这一幕完全让时尚编辑看呆了，吴世勋这是在宣示主权吗？  
吴世勋和边伯贤的吻持续了很久，经过的人几乎都看见了，但也无人打扰，吴总裁和旗下名模边伯贤正在交往这件事很快传开了。  
接完吻，吴世勋看着满脸通红后诱人得不行的边伯贤继而牵起他的手去换装和卸妆。离开秀场后上了车，吴世勋却没开动车子，而是牵起了边伯贤的手，用手机拍了张他俩十指紧扣的照片。面对边伯贤疑惑的表情，吴世勋开口回答道：“我要公布我们的恋情。”边伯贤明白过来后也从他的角度照了那对紧握着的手，然后两人一起上传到各自的社交软件账号上，在照片上属于各自的手的地方标明了对方的用户名，再编辑了同样的三个字——‘恋爱中’。  
公布了恋情，两人相视而笑，此后无需再理会他人的流言蜚语，他们自己知道两人都深爱着彼此就好。  
消息在网上传开后，边伯贤的身价依旧自时装秀后就持续飙升，没被恋情一事影响。一名名模要在时尚界站稳顶峰的位置靠的是实力，在舞台上和画报拍摄时的魅力，并不像明星那般恋爱消息一出就可能人气大跌，因为明星靠的是大众是否喜欢，名模靠的只是设计师的青睐。

晚上，吴世勋和边伯贤一起出席了时装秀的庆功宴。那是在巴黎一栋私人场所进行的非公开宴会，没有记者的打扰，来宾可尽情地享受。  
吴世勋牵着边伯贤去和在场的大人物都打过招呼，今天在时装秀后台看见了两人恩爱的模样，主设计师也献上了祝福。在场内绕了一圈，也有不少酒入肚，吴世勋的酒量好，所以没问题，但边伯贤似乎开始有点醉了。  
在吴世勋想着要带边伯贤回酒店时，有一位刚到场的老朋友过来找他，两人聊了很久，吴世勋本来想着边伯贤也只是有些醉应该没关系，但结果他体内的酒精迟钝地逐渐起了作用，最后更是醉得直接挂在吴世勋身上不停地叫着他的名字。吴世勋不好意思地向老友告了辞，然后打算拉着边伯贤离开，但是边伯贤已经醉得连脚步都踏不稳了，最后吴世勋无奈之下也只好把他打横抱起。  
边伯贤轻得不像话，果然做模特就是太瘦了，让吴世勋很是心疼，但他似乎也不能阻止边伯贤在事业上的发展，他既然选择当模特，那自己就必须尊重他的选择。  
边伯贤乖乖地在吴世勋的怀里不动，双手圈住吴世勋的脖子，但嘴上依然不停地重复着吴世勋的名字。吴世勋忍不住笑开了，这是要多喜欢一个人才能在喝醉后也潜意识地不停叫他的名字？  
吴世勋一路抱着边伯贤走向门口时经过了许多人，但大家也看出来边伯贤是真的实在醉得不行了，情侣之间那样抱也见惯不怪，所以也只是和吴世勋挥手道了晚安。  
吴世勋把边伯贤放到副驾驶座后坐上驾驶座，还没启动车子，边伯贤却揣着他的手不停地撒娇：“世勋~世勋~世勋~”吴世勋实在是哭笑不得，自己的宝贝是被自己宠成个大孩子了吗？吴世勋俯过身去亲边伯贤的额头，手上温柔地安抚他的脸颊，嘴上哄说：“伯贤宝贝，我在这呐，你要什么呢？”  
“唔~我要啵啵~”语毕还嘟起了嘴，自动把那片柔软送到吴世勋的嘴前。吴世勋和他接了个缠绵的吻，边伯贤的手不安分地在他身上游走，唤起了他体内的欲望。吴世勋终止了两人的吻，把边伯贤在他身上乱摸的双手拉开，然后压抑着欲望柔声说：“我们先回酒店好吗？宝贝乖乖先睡会儿啊。”他可不想两人的第一次在车上解决，他想让边伯贤舒服些。  
过后，吴世勋踩着大油门，飞快地开着跑车冲回酒店，身旁边伯贤连续不断的哼唧可是让他快要按捺不住自己。  
入了套房把门锁上，边伯贤就开始往吴世勋身上蹭，嘴上喊着：“呜呜呜，世勋我好热~”既然他都那样说了，吴世勋也顺理成章地使坏说：“热就把衣服脱了吧~”说完也不等他自己脱，直接伸手过去帮他脱，随着衬衫的纽扣一颗接一颗被解开，边伯贤的胸肌和腹肌暴露无遗。  
吴世勋的嘴上边同边伯贤纠缠着，手上边把人往房里带。房里一片昏暗，窗外的月光洒在床上，两条人影缠绵不断，房内的声音让人听了面红耳赤。

隔天早上，吴世勋和边伯贤睡到日上三竿才醒过来，吴世勋看着窝在自己怀里的可人儿，边伯贤赤裸的身上布满自己留下的爱痕，很是满足，继而又拉着宝贝和自己来了个早安吻。  
两人都饿坏了，于是就点了酒店的餐饮让服务员送来房间。吃完早餐又是腻在一起看电视节目，工作忙完了，接下来的一个多星期大可歇息。午餐时出了门，到埃菲尔铁塔合照留念，接着在巴黎浪漫的气氛下接了吻，也不顾是否会被他人拍到，反正他们已经公布了恋情。过后又在埃菲尔铁塔周围牵着手散步。吴世勋在心里酝酿着情绪，自己的手掌里怀着边伯贤纤细的玉手，他想要以另一个身份和他共度余生。  
吴世勋走到边伯贤面前站定，逆光而站的他对边伯贤来说有如降落凡间的救世主。他右手依旧牵着边伯贤的手不放，左手却伸进口袋拿出了一个小盒子，看见那个盒子，边伯贤多少也可以猜到里头装的是戒指，那么吴世勋是要求婚了？  
果然，吴世勋单膝跪下，打开了戒指盒，那好听的低音传入边伯贤的耳里：“伯贤，嫁给我好吗？”  
边伯贤看着吴世勋，心脏跳动的频率因为吴世勋而加快了，自己似乎感动得眼角湿润了，深爱多年的人终于向自己求婚了，他们之间还有更多承诺需要兑现，以后还有更长的路要一起走，无论日子是好是坏，只要有彼此就一定是幸福的。  
边伯贤点了点头，吴世勋眼里的星光照亮了边伯贤的世界。吴世勋牵起了他的左手，把戒指戴到他的无名指上，再在戒指的钻石上落下一个吻，象征着边伯贤对他而言有多珍贵。吴世勋站起身后，边伯贤接过戒指盒，把另外一只设计上有着细微不同的同款婚戒戴上了吴世勋左手的无名指，两人相视而笑，幸福溢满心中，在围观的群众中拥吻。两人戴在手上同一个位置的一对婚戒闪烁着光芒，有情人终成眷属。  
过后，吴世勋开着跑车往回酒店的反方向去，边伯贤疑惑地问他要去哪儿，他笑得异常开心，接而腾出一只手捏了捏边伯贤的脸蛋儿，嘴上答说：“当然是要去领证啊，我的宝贝老婆。”边伯贤听着吴世勋对他那越加亲密的称呼瞬间红了脸。吴世勋心情大好，他的宝贝儿都和他在床上亲密过了依旧是那么害羞，实在是太可爱了。  
回到酒店后，两人又抱又亲地腻了一会儿，吴世勋原本就打算抱着边伯贤不动，但边伯贤却挣脱他的怀抱哭笑不得地说：“我再不运动就要变胖了。”  
“宝贝轻成这样子应该吃多一点，宝贝可离胖还很远呢。”吴世勋反驳道，追着边伯贤的脚步入了健身房。  
“模特都是要瘦的嘛。”听见边伯贤这样的回答吴世勋也无话可说了，只是如往常那般和他一起健身。  
认真地健身了两个小时，吴世勋再也忍不住地往同样汗如雨下的边伯贤靠过去，不料却被边伯贤推开说：“我还要做多一个小时呢你别来捣蛋。”吴世勋不死心地又缠到边伯贤身旁，从后面抱紧他，然后含住了他的耳珠，只做过一次吴世勋就已经掌握了边伯贤的敏感点。果然，边伯贤马上软在了吴世勋的怀里。吴世勋松开嘴，在边伯贤耳边说：“接下来的一个小时我们一起做。”吴世勋说话时还刻意把气喷到边伯贤耳里，让他更是全身酥麻地陷进了吴世勋温暖的怀抱里。  
接着，两人在健身室里用健身仪器做不可描述的事情，喘息声充斥了整间健身房。  
吴世勋说得没错，两人完事了身上也还流着汗，连续做了那么多‘激烈运动’，边伯贤也累得窝在吴世勋怀里任他摆布。  
两人不知休息了多久，但他们等到身体完全恢复了力气才爬起来。谁知吴世勋没让边伯贤把衣服穿回去，而是直接把一丝不挂的边伯贤打横抱起，两人赤着身子往浴室去。  
入了浴室，吴世勋才把边伯贤放下让他站好，然后把淋浴喷头的水温调好，两人又在温水的冲洗下继续亲热。两人互相给对方洗头和擦肥皂，美滋滋地享受着每一刻共处的时光。洗头时玩泡泡，但抹肥皂时倒是和到处点火没啥分别，最后边伯贤又被吴世勋按在墙上来多一回。  
完事了后，吴世勋盛好水流按摩浴缸里的水，抱着边伯贤坐进里头。边伯贤坐在吴世勋身上，任由他抱着自己，吴世勋用自己的左手牵起边伯贤的左手，一对婚戒齐闪耀着，边伯贤看着就觉得心里甜得不像话，便转过身抱住吴世勋，深情告白道：“世勋，我爱你。”  
“叫老公。”吴世勋在他嘴上亲了亲，得寸进尺地要求说。  
“老公，我爱你。”边伯贤重复了一遍，主动和吴世勋接起吻来。  
“老婆，我也爱你。”接完吻后吴世勋也回应了边伯贤的告白。  
两人坐在浴缸里全身放松着，聊了很多东西，聊未来、聊梦想、聊对对方的初印象……聊着聊着，边伯贤感觉屁股下面有根硬硬的东西顶着自己的股缝，脑筋转了转，似乎明白了什么，转过身去看吴世勋，手探进水里，果然摸到了滚烫的勃起，进而惊讶地看着吴世勋：“不是吧……你……”还没等边伯贤把话说完，吴世勋就迫不及待地把边伯贤扑倒。  
浴缸很大，边伯贤被吴世勋堵着嘴沉入水中，他本能地闭起眼睛，周围只有水流的声音，唇上有吴世勋的温度。两人在水中接吻，体验一番不一样的触觉，仿佛全世界只剩下他们。  
在水中接吻的极限比一般要短许多，所以边伯贤很快就憋不住，用双手催促着吴世勋让他快点出水面。吴世勋抱紧了边伯贤，两人一起冲出水面，大口吸着气来驱走缺氧的感觉。待两人都顺好气后，吴世勋猝不及防的又把边伯贤压入水里来第二个吻。这次在接吻时的间隙，吴世勋搂在边伯贤腰上的手使坏地揉着边伯贤的细腰，边伯贤被按得反射性往上一顶，下方撞上了吴世勋的勃起，让吴世勋低哼了一声，嘴上亲得更猛。  
再次在撑到极限才脱离水面，边伯贤在吴世勋的猛攻之下被压到浴缸的边缘，两人激情着，在舒服的水流按摩里又解决了一次。  
吴世勋的持久力实在是惊人，边伯贤每次都得被他压在身下抽插许久，但他都是很享受的，今天几轮下来也叫得声音都沙哑了，完全掌握了他敏感点的吴世勋每一次进入都往那里攻，让他完事后已筋疲力尽地瘫痪在吴世勋怀里。吴世勋依然精力旺盛，在边伯贤身后捏着他的臀部替他清洗后穴，手指一下一下地在穴口外按着，嘴上又含住了边伯贤的耳垂，吸吮的声音让人心跳加速。那不安分的十指似乎不再满足于只在穴口周围游荡，其中一根食指插了进去，马上换来边伯贤那撩人的叫声。最后两人不知在浴室里折腾了多久，吴世勋才肯替边伯贤清洗干净身体然后把两人身上的水珠抹干。这样弄下来，边伯贤已经累得睁不开眼睛了，吴世勋吻了吻他的眼皮，把人抱上床后，自己也钻进了被窝，抱着他的宝贝儿入睡。

剩下来在法国的时间两人就当作是度蜜月了，去遍了法国的浪漫之地，形影不离的日子浓情蜜意得不像话。  
夕阳无限好，只是近黄昏。假期过得愉快，也短暂，吴世勋和边伯贤才在一起几个星期，但已经像在一起好几年的情侣那样，该做的事都做了，连证也领了，就代表此后非彼此不可了。  
回程时的头等舱坐了别的乘客，吴世勋也不可以那么肆无忌惮地和边伯贤亲密了，但依旧是搂着边伯贤不让他离开自己分毫。  
抵达国内飞机场后，边伯贤和吴世勋去取了车，吴世勋不是往边伯贤家的方向开，边伯贤虽疑惑，但也没问他要去哪里，反正到了过后答案自然会揭晓，更何况以吴世勋的性格，问了他也会神秘兮兮地答说到了就知道了。  
结果最后车子拐进了汉南洞UN Village，在一间别墅的停车位上停下。吴世勋率先下了车去给边伯贤开门，牵着他的手带他走向门口，熟稔地拿出钥匙开门，仿佛他已是这间房子的主人多年。  
吴世勋牵着边伯贤的手入了屋，里头的家具齐全，装横设计主调黑色和白色，很有艺术感，完全是边伯贤喜欢的类型。吴世勋手上加大力度握了握边伯贤的手，开口道：“以后这里就是我们的家了，宝贝喜欢吗？”说着又忍不住站到边伯贤身后怀抱住矮他一个头的可人儿，好让他可以好好欣赏他们的新家。  
边伯贤在屋内四处逛，想要把屋子里的每个细节都看清楚，身后的吴世勋依旧是搂着他，缓缓地跟着他的步伐走。  
在二楼的主卧室停下，边伯贤看着里头的透明设计浴室，想起了在法国的情事，不禁红了脸，低下头。吴世勋察觉了他的行为，勾唇挑逗道：“怎么了？宝贝想试一试新家的浴缸不？和法国酒店里的一样是水流按摩浴缸哦。”说完就直接抱起边伯贤往浴室里走。

吴世勋和边伯贤从法国“出差”回来就已经换了个身份，社交网上爱的宣告和两人手上的婚戒足以说明一切。公司上下都把两人那闪瞎旁人的互动看在眼里，但也识相的不做电灯泡。他们对边伯贤更是毕恭毕敬的，既然都成了‘总裁夫人’，自然是得罪不起，不然饭碗难保。流言蜚语不攻自破，结婚证书都领，两人怎么可能是为权势而做肉体交易，当然是真爱；更何况两人看对方时眼里的爱意恐怕只有瞎子才看不出来吧。  
然而，公司里的的运行也没多大变化，吴世勋依旧是叱咤风云的大总裁，边伯贤依旧是公司里的顶尖名模。只是吴世勋这位大总裁最近老爱到设计部串门子，而后拿着设计图版到裁缝部让裁缝师跟着上面标记的尺寸做出实物来。一群设计师和裁缝师也弄不明白吴总裁葫芦里卖的是什么药，难不成是公司要开拓新市场？毕竟那些设计图版都是一些性感暴露的风格，适合在床上情事穿来调情的，但却又是给男生穿的风格……思来想去，这吴总裁亲手设计看来也是要给他家的边名模穿的了……在有裁缝师发现图版上的尺寸就是边伯贤的尺码时，更是佐证了吴总公器私用一事。然而，吴总让他们多做些工也没少给他们报酬，薪水加了，一群人也自然乖乖照着吴总的意思办了。  
那天边伯贤一回到家，在身后锁了门的吴世勋迫不及待地就双手从后环上了边伯贤的细腰，不知从哪里变出了一个海蓝色的礼物盒，上面深蓝色的绸带似乎在呼唤着边伯贤把它拆开。也不知老公是要给自己一个怎样的惊喜，边伯贤笑着接过了礼物盒，可是身后的灸热破坏了这温馨的气氛。边伯贤转过身，一脸不解地问吴世勋：“你怎么……”  
“别管它了，你先开了礼物再说。”吴世勋说完又是一把抱过去，用裤裆顶着边伯贤。边伯贤拿他没办法，听话地伸手拉开绸缎的蝴蝶结，打开盒子后只看见蕾丝……  
边伯贤皱眉往身后兴奋的吴世勋看过去，依旧不明白他送蕾丝给自己是要如何，“你送这东西给我干嘛？”  
“宝贝你快穿给我看！”吴世勋简直就是一副猴急样了。说完后，边伯贤也没弄清楚吴世勋为何要他穿蕾丝，就站在那里不动，吴世勋也忍不了了，直接就是把边伯贤推进房里，锁门前还加了一句：“宝贝，里面有张图版，你照着穿就可以了~”  
吴世勋在门外待着，期待着自己的宝贝儿会穿成什么样子，光是在脑里幻想就使他裤裆涨得生疼，然而却一直等不到开门的声音。吴世勋最后还是耐不住自己主动开了房门，到里面一探究竟，谁知进入眼帘的是完全十九禁的画面，简直比自己的幻想还要美好上百倍。边伯贤几乎是赤裸着身子，两条厚蕾丝带各覆在他胸口的樱红和下身的分身，纤细的手腕和纤长的脖子也绑上了细蕾丝带，整个就是诱惑得不行。  
吴世勋急不可耐地入了房，顺手把房门带上，直接抱住因害羞而不敢抬头的边伯贤，追着他的双唇吻。吻得被动的边伯贤也回应了他的吻，再把人往床上带，那若隐若现的视觉冲击简直让他忍不住要把宝贝吞了的想法。直到肉体相撞的声音充斥着整间房间，吴世勋也还揉着在带有黏稠星光的蕾丝带底下的淡红，他对不同手感的宝贝很是满意。边伯贤下身的蕾丝带已被推到他的细腰上，身后是吴世勋不断的索取，手腕上的蕾丝在每一次抚过吴世勋的后背都能让他更起劲，他很享受老公如此为自己着迷。这一战持续了很多个小时，但到最后蕾丝带也还在边伯贤身上没被拆下，那可是宝贝儿亲手穿上去来侍候自己的，吴世勋怎么舍得拆。  
往后的日子吴世勋也没少去设计部和裁缝部，但那里的设计师和裁缝师也对那场景见惯不怪，反正老板心情好，当属下的自然也有好处。边伯贤也习惯吴世勋突然就拿着刚亲手设计好的服装回来要自己穿，而后就是顺理成章地做儿童不宜的事情。边伯贤和吴世勋在一起久了，也不那么害羞了，偶尔还会跟着服装的风格自己画眼线，加大尺寸，变得更撩人。吴世勋自然是很喜欢边伯贤那样的举动，每次的情事都很有新鲜感，吴世勋更是变着花样和边伯贤上床。  
边伯贤变得越来越大胆了，有一次更是自己主动买了丁字裤穿给吴世勋看，几乎是一丝不挂地躺在床上，慵懒的姿势和勾人的眼神让刚回到家的吴世勋直接勃起。  
过后吴世勋也几乎当起了设计师，但只设计服装给边伯贤，也只让边伯贤在家里穿给他看。在边伯贤换过一套又一套的服装，最后都是让吴世勋抱在腿上在沙发上来一回。  
吴世勋和边伯贤的日子少不了激情，但静下心来安静的相处也很惬意，两人肩并肩坐在UN Village的山上赏月，就和最普通的情侣没有分别，无论往后的日子如何，他们都将携手度过。

\- 完 -


End file.
